The Earworm Reverberation Aftermath
by ShamyIsLife
Summary: (AKA The Opening Night Excitation Insightation) "Amy's birthday is coming up and Sheldon has the perfect present for her. After five years, he finally decides to show her just how much she means to him." Contains spoilers for 9x10 and 9x11. Shamy. Rated M for obvious reasons. [COMPLETE!] Now with a sequel oneshot titled "The 365 Days Agreement Violation"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: (Spoiler Alert!)** As us hardcore Shamy fans are aware of, in the season 8 finale, Shamy's relationship was terminated. Our heart strings were also tugged when it was brought to our attention that Sheldon was going to propose. But, in the most recent episode "The Earworm Reverberation" (9x10), Shamy is reunited with a hot kiss (by Sheldon's standards.) After the episode ended, the promo for the next episode aired and my jaw literally hit the floor (I looked it up as well, I didn't want to be spoofed by the damn promo.) According to the 'episode information', they have sex! SEX! Sheldon and Amy have SEX! Coitus! Sexual intercourse! Make whoopee, whatever the hell you want to call it! So, as the perverted person I am, I decided to write my own spin off of what will happen. I have no idea what will happen in the episode, but for now I'm going to let my imagination run wild!  
 **Disclaimer:** The Big Bang Theory and it's characters belong to Chuck Lorre and Bill Prady. I gain no profit from writing this fanfiction.  
 **Word Count:** 471 **  
Rating:** M  
 **Summary:** Amy's birthday is coming up and Sheldon has the perfect present for her. After five years, he finally decides to show Amy just how much she means to him.

* * *

 _"Kiss her, you brilliant fool." Dave popped back into view with a wide smile on his face, looking at Sheldon expectantly. Sheldon let out a shaky breath, stepping closer to Amy and wrapping her in his arms, pulling her into a kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer to her and responding to him eagerly. He pulled back, his hands dropping to her waist as he gauged her reaction. Her eyes were wide with excitement and her mouth was spread into a huge grin. He let his own mouth tug at the corners._

 _"Well," his hands fell completely away from her. "I'll let you get back to your date." he turned to leave._

 _"Wait!" Amy called after him, grabbing his hand and pulling him back inside "Get back here!" she pulled him to her, their lips meeting again and their arms wrapping around each other._

* * *

Sheldon stared at the dark ceiling, replaying the scene in his head over and over. He sighed, closing his eyes, trying to will himself to sleep. But as it seemed the harder he tried the harder it became to get Amy out of his head.

This time it felt different when he had kissed her. It wasn't the same chaste kiss they usually shared. This time it made him feel like he never wanted to let her go, and at the same time like he wanted to run away in response to the fear and nervousness that rested in his stomach. That first kiss had felt like forever to him, but at the same time was all too short. He didn't want to leave, but he didn't want to stay either. But when she pulled him back and he fell on her lips again, the entire world seemed to melt away. Nothing was important except for _her._ When they broke apart the second time, Dave had left ( _How long had we been embraced? Minutes? Hours?)_ and at some point in their entanglement, they had stumbled over to couch. She had leaned in again, but he pulled away before she could and told her he had to leave, rushing out while trying to hide his _situation._

And now here he lays, 3:26 AM, his REM cycle entirely screwed up and another _situation_ keeping him from falling back to sleep. All of this should scare him, _terrify_ him, yet strangely it didn't. He was changing. _Amy_ was changing him. And yet he was fine with it. And so, with a shift of the covers and of his trousers, he reached down and encased himself, inhaling sharply at the new sensations. "Amy.." he whispered, his eyes closing in pleasure as he began to pump himself.

That night was the first time Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper fell victim to self abuse.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you guys so much for all the support! You guys are awesome! Drop me a review, I always smile when I read a new one! Sheldon's even more OoC in this chapter.. He's slept in! Sheldon, wake up! We're waiting for your charm.  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters on The Big Bang Theory, but sometimes I like to take them out to play.  
 **Word Count:** 1,057 **  
Rating:** M **  
Summary:** Amy's birthday is coming up and Sheldon has the perfect present for her. After five years, he finally decides to show Amy just how much she means to him.

* * *

Sheldon's eyes opened, sunlight invading his senses. He grimaced, his gaze flickering over to his alarm clock. 11:43. He'd overslept. He sighed through his nose, sitting up with a stretch and reaching over for his cellphone. He rang Cal-Tech, calling in sick, before falling back onto his pillow and bringing up Amy's SMS.

 **S: I regret to inform you that I will not be able to visit you at your lunch break. I am ill.**

 **A: I'm sorry to hear that. Would you like me to come over after work?**

His eyes grew wide at her response. Of course he wanted her to, but Sheldon didn't want her to see through his lies. She would have found it strange if he didn't seem sick. He was a terrible actor, unlike Amy. _Vixen._

 **S: I would very much enjoy that, but I am afraid of transferring my illness to you. Leonard can take care of me.**

 **A: Oh. Okay. I hope you feel better.**

He blinked, briefly considering responding 'I love you' before placing his phone back on the nightstand, pulling the covers back over him and letting sleep wash him over again.

* * *

"Where's Sheldon?" Raj questioned, looking over at the empty seat at their lunch table. Leonard shrugged.

"He wasn't up this morning. I didn't have time to wait for him to get dressed, my alarm didn't go off this morning," he explained, pushing his food around with his fork. "I just assumed he was sick or something."

"Weird. Sheldon never misses-" Raj began.

"Dude," Howard cut him off. "Sheldon's not here. Enjoy it while it lasts"

"Yeah, but what if he's really sick or something?" Raj scowled at him, obviously not amused by his joke. "It is our duty as friends to be concerned for Sheldon."

"Even though it's Sheldon?" Leonard looked at him skeptically before taking a bite of food from his fork. Howard snickered.

"Yes," Raj crossed his arms. "Even though it's Sheldon."

* * *

Sheldon sighed, running a hand through his uncombed hair as he stumbled towards the door. _Who the hell is here at 12:45?!_ He swung the door open, all intentions of blowing up at God knows who was at the door until he saw who it was.

"Amy?" he breathed out in shock and surprise.

"Sheldon." Amy peered at him from behind her frames, scanning his mussed appearance.

"What are you doing here?" Sheldon demanded to know.

"Taking care of you, Sheldon. According to the relationship agreement, under the 'Boo-boos and Ouchies' section, as your girlfriend I am obligated to take care of you when you are ill and injured. Are you not ill?" she spoke with a tilt of her head.

"But.. I said Leonard could take care of me," the first few traces of nervousness began to prod his stomach. "You should be at work."

"I left early," she crossed her arms. "And, last I checked, Leonard isn't your girlfriend."

"How could he? He is not a girl, ergo he cannot be my _girl_ friend," his brow rutted in confusion. "You didn't need to come off work for me."

"But I wanted to. You won't be sick on my watch," she smiled at him, uncrossing her arms. "Now, may I come in?"

There was only one answer to that. He moved out of the doorway, beckoning her in with his own lopsided smile.

"Would you like some tea?" he questioned her.

"Yes, but I can make it. You just sit down and let _me_ take care of _you."_ she nudged him gently towards the couch before scurrying off towards the kitchen.

It wasn't long before the tea was made and Amy was in her usual spot next to Sheldon on the couch. As the minutes ticked by, and Amy kept asking questions about his 'condition', he began to feel as though a weight was pushing his shoulders down.

"Have you experienced any nausea, diarrhea, or -"

"Amy," Sheldon cut her off, heaving a great sigh. "I'm not sick."

"What?" Amy blinked at him in confusion. "But, your text said -"

"I know." his eyes darted away from her.

"Well, if you're not sick, why didn't you come in to work today?" she scrunched her nose up in thought.

"I was tired. I was up late last night." _The truth._

"Why were you up late?" she looked at him quizzically. _Sheldon never deviates from his schedule._

"I... Had a bad dream.." _A lie._

"But that's not a reason to miss work.." she crossed her arms.

"I was tired," he repeated himself, looking at her. "I've been working my posterior off lately, is it so wrong of me to want to stay home for once?"

Silence.

And then "I don't believe you," his gaze darkened. "Why did you stay home?"

"I told you." his brow rutted in anger.

"Why did you stay home?" her voice came louder.

"I was tired." he heard his own voice raising.

"Why did you stay home?" it was followed by the loud slam of his mug on the table.

"I was tired!"

"Why did you stay home?!" he got up. She followed him.

"I was tired!" his hands balled into fists.

"Tell me the truth, or I swear to God, Sheldon, I will walk out that door and I will never come back!" she pointed to the exit, emphasizing her point, her angered gaze never leaving his.

He didn't really know how to respond to that. His angry expression seemed to melt away as it was replaced with one of fear. He didn't want her to leave. He never wanted that to happen again. And so, he answered in the one way he knew how, the one way he could voice his fears without uttering a word. In one stride he was against her, his lips crashing down in an embrace of fear and anger.

"You." he breathed as he pulled back.

"W-What?"

"You. I couldn't sleep because of you. It's always you." he mumbled into her ear while nuzzling his nose in her hair. _Strawberries._

Her heart leapt. "I kept you awake?"

"Yes," he pulled back, looking into her eyes with a smile. "Vixen."

"Hoo!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Last Thursday spawned a new computer background for me and almost (if I wasn't so afraid of the mods, it would have) spawned a new cover for the story! Also OMIGOD so many followers! I never expected this story to be so successful. Just goes to show me how supportive the Shamy community is! You guys are so awesome! Sorry this chapter is a little late, I've been juggling work, school, and other stories on my other account. I promise I haven't forgotten about you!  
 **Disclaimer:** The Big Bang Theory belongs to Chuck Lorre and Bill Prady. The Star Wars franchise belongs to Disney. I own neither and gain no profit in writing this fanfiction.  
 **Word Count:** 831  
 **Rating:** M (Yay! I finally get to the Shamy smut that I was building up to! Well.. Sorta)  
 **Summary:** Amy's birthday is coming up and Sheldon has the perfect present for her. After five years, he finally decides to show Amy just how much she means to him.

* * *

"Hoo?" Sheldon looked down at her shocked expression. He knew what that word meant. Perhaps confessing to the truth wasn't such a good idea.

"H-how did I," she looked into his eyes deeply, swallowing visibly, her cheeks warming. "How did I keep you awake?"

He took in a shaky breathe, letting it out slowly before returning her deep gaze. "Y-You.. When we kissed.. I couldn't," he cleared his throat, breaking away from her and rubbing the back of his neck in nervousness. "It kept me awake."

"O-oh," she licked her lips, suddenly finding her mouth dry.

"You're changing me, Amy Farrah Fowler." his said it in a way as if he was scolding her, but his eyebrows were raised in amusement.

"I'm sorry.." her words seemed to fail her and she said the only thing that came to her mind.

"Don't," he pulled her close again, pressing his arousal into her. She gasped in surprise at the sudden hardness rubbing against her stomach. "I think I like it." her breathing quickened, she opened her mouth to say something but the only sound that came out was a strangled moan.

The sight of her parted lips cracked him. He dove in for another kiss, his tongue delving into her mouth and intertwining with hers. She gasped into his mouth, her arms wrapping around his neck and pulling him closer. They stumbled towards the couch, toppling onto it with Sheldon pressing her against the arm of the chair, his legs spreading her own. She pulled him closer to her, the action causing him to press his hardness into her throbbing core. He pulled away, letting out a low groan at the sensation and burying his face into her neck, pressing wet kisses to the side of her neck.

 _I need to stop._ his hand slid down her side, gripping her hip roughly as he began grinding against her. _I don't want to stop._ "Sheldon!" she cried out as he continued thrusting his hips against her wet core. His hand slid under her cardigan and blouse, stroking the soft skin of her side.

"Amy.." he moaned into her ear, his movements becoming more urgent. Her moans fueled him; his nails dug into her soft skin as he continued to thrust against her.

Amy moaned, feeling her body spasm against him. He let out a low, primal moan into her ear, his hips jerking back as he let out his release in his pants.

Neither of them spoke. Neither of them moved. His breath was hot in her ear as he gasped for breath while she struggled to catch her own.

"Shel-"

"I need to take a shower." he got off of her so fast it would have seemed as if she'd shocked him. He bolted towards the bathroom, leaving Amy to deal with her own 'sticky situation.'

* * *

He had shed his clothing in the bathroom, not even bothering to put them in the hamper. He turned the water to the hottest setting he could handle, trying to wash away his shame as well as his own mess.

He wasn't sure how long he was in the shower for. He stayed until he couldn't take it any longer, his entire body reddened from the scalding water.

When he had returned to apologize to Amy for his behavior, she was gone.

* * *

The drive back to her apartment was an uncomfortable one. She was hesitant to leave Sheldon in the bathroom, but she desperately needed a shower of her own. She assumed he needed time to process what had happened. She needed her own time after all.

She collapsed onto her waterbed, her body clean. She didn't bother dawning a nightie, she simply pulled back the covers and fell asleep.

* * *

Sheldon looked over at the alarm clock with a sigh. He still hadn't been able to fall asleep, not after what he had done to Amy. He had submitted to his baser urges, practically ravishing her on his own couch. And he _liked_ it!

He groaned, covering his face in his hands in embarassment. At least he had tomorrow to look forward to. Tomorrow was the opening night of _Star Wars: The Force Awakens._ He'd been waiting for this for months.

 _Amy's birthday._

He sat up in realization. The 17th of December. How had he forgotten? He can't just ditch her on her birthday! But he also can't miss opening night, someone could spoil the movie.

He fell back onto his pillow with a groan. "Life is one dilemma after the next! When will it end?"

* * *

Amy groaned groggily, reaching for her loud, persistent phone.

"Hello?" she said around a yawn.

 _Amy?_

"Sheldon? What the hell! It's four in the morning!"

 _It's 3:56._

"What do you want?" she demanded to know.

 _I am calling to inform you that I will be spending your birthday with you._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Sorry for the long-ass wait! Honestly I wanted this out before Christmas but I decided to wait until the show started back up. I've lost the plot of the show a long time ago, so lets see if I can get it back on track? Time for my favorite bit of dialogue from the show. Of course, it won't be the exact dialogue (poetic license or fear of mods? Both!) but it'll be pretty close. Also, sorry for leaving you hanging on this chapter, but I'm evil... And I love cliffhangers. Guess I'm not really sorry, then. Drop a review. Flames accepted, I've got my big girl panties on.  
 **Disclaimer:** The Big Bang Theory and it's characters do not belong to me.  
 **Word Count:** 893 **  
Rating:** M  
 **Summary:** Amy's birthday is coming up and Sheldon has the perfect present for her. After five years, he finally decides to show Amy just how much she means to him.

* * *

Sheldon paced the floor of his apartment, lost in deep thought. Amy's birthday is today and he wanted to do something _special_ for her. But what? He'd narrowed it down to three unique choices: A chance for Amy to play with the L.A. Philharmonic, a trip to the Wisconsin Sheep and Wool festival or... _Or.._ Sheldon cleared his throat, finishing his own mental thought aloud "Or have coitus with her," he gulped, his entire body beginning to tremble. "I need help with this!"

* * *

*knock, knock, knock* "Penny" *knock, knock, knock* "Penny" *knock, knock, knock* "Penny"

"It's open." Penny called out. He opened the door and headed towards the kitchen where Bernadette and Penny were drinking wine and giggling at each other.

"What's up, Sheldon?" Bernadette smiled up at him.

"I'm having a dilemma. I am unsure what to get Amy for her birthday," he heaved a sigh. "I've narrowed it down to three options."

"Well, okay, what are the options?" Penny reached for a bottle of wine, topping of her drink.

"The first is a chance for her to play the harp with the L.A. Philharmonic."

"Wow, you can really arrange that?" Penny looked at him in shock.

"I said a _chance,"_ he explained. "When you tell them it's your birthday at Bennigin's they make a fuss, I don't see why Philharmonic would be any different."

"Okay," Bernadette said with a nod, sipping her wine before continuing. "How about something a little more realistic?"

"Well, Amy enjoys knitting her own sweaters, so I was thinking of getting her an all expense-paid trip to the Wisconsin Sheep and Wool festival." Silence washed over the room as both girls just stared at him in wonder.

"Uh, sorry, I was waiting for the bazinga." Penny's brow rutted in confusion. _Wisconsin?_

 _"_ Come on," Bernadette ribbed at Penny. "It could be romantic! The two of them away together, keeping each other warm in snowy Wisconsin."

"She'd be going alone," Sheldon butted in. "If you think I'm scared of birds, you should see me around sheep."

"Okay," Penny shook her head at his arrogance. "What's the last option?"

"That I have coitus with her." he spoke as calmly as possible, still on the outside and panicking on the inside. Both of their mouths dropped, Penny's glass sliding from her grip and breaking on the floor.

"W-w-wait, wait, wait," Penny held up her hands, shaking them emphatically along with her head. "Okay, okay, okay. Let's just review our options. We have the harp thing," she racked them off on her fingers, trying to keep herself from squealing in excitement. "The sheep thing-"

"Wild thang," Bernadette interrupted her, looking over at Sheldon with a huge grin.

"Which do you think she'd prefer?" _This is getting tedious._ "Because I checked the Sheep and Wool website and there's only eight thousand tickets left."

"Sheldon, you've never been physical like that with anyone. This is a big step," Bernadette tried to sound serious, but her excited grin and the lilt of her voice failed her. "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Well, I've been thinking about it.. And I love her.. And I want to show her how much she means to me." his voice was noticeably shaky as he stumbled over his words, the familiar ache of nervousness prodding his stomach.

Penny and Bernadette, however, couldn't smile any wider. "I think that Amy would love that." Penny nodded, looking over at Bernadette and mouthing 'Oh my God'

"Then it's settled," Sheldon regained his composure. "Amy's present will be my genitals."

* * *

 **Later That Evening...**

*knock, knock, knock* "Birthday Girl" *knock, knock, knock* "Birthday Girl" *knock, knock, knock* "Birthday Girl"

Amy waited not-so-patiently for Sheldon to finish his knocking ritual before opening the door excitedly. "Hi, Sheldon." she flashed him a thousand watt smile.

"Hello, Amy," he smiled back at her, offering her a bouquet of flowers. "Sorry I'm late, I also got you a balloon, but it floated away and I chased it for a while."

"That's okay. Let me put these in water." she scurried off into the kitchen. Sheldon went to sit down, the sound of glasses clinking and water running invading his senses. She returned not long after and took a sit beside him. "So, what have you got planned for tonight?" her smile fell along the lines of something less innocent as she scooted even closer to him.

"Umm," he could feel himself beginning to perspire. "I was thinking we could go out for dinner. If we pick a place east of here we might catch up to the balloon."

"How about," her voice dropped almost to a whisper. "Presents first?"

"Umm," _Definitely perspiring._ "There's something I need to tell you about this present before I give it to-"

"Sheldon," Amy stopped him before he could begin to ramble. "I know your present is for us to be intimate together."

"A-and that's okay with you?" he barely got the words out before she captured his lips with hers, arms snaking around his neck. She pulled back, her chest heaving and her pupils dilated.

"Yes." it came out a breathy moan.

Sheldon gulped. "Ohh boy."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS WHERE IS CHAPTER FIVE MAN I NEEEEEED THIS! MY HEART DURING CHAPTER TWO? LAWD HAVE MERCY ON OUR SOULS!" ~ bleachjenlove. R-r-ight here.. Please stop yelling D;  
On a more serious note, I've been sicker than sick, I've landed in the hospital, and I've been here for 6 long weeks. I haven't had the physical or artistic energy to write another chapter. But, this comment served as a kick in the ass. I know how frustrating it is to start reading a fanfiction, get to the end of it and find it left on a cliffhanger, promising "quick updates" when it was last updated in like 2014. I don't wanna do that to you. So I sat myself down (well, I'm still in the hospital.. Sat myself up?) with a cup of coffee (wasn't good if you're wondering) and booted up my computer! So without further ado, I present you the fifth (and final) installment of The Earworm Reverberation Aftermath!  
 **Disclaimer:** The Big Bang Theory doesn't belong to me, you all know this already ;3;  
 **Word Count:** 1,414 **  
Rating:** M  
 **Summary:** Amy's birthday is coming up and Sheldon has the perfect present for her. After five years, he finally decides to show Amy just how much she means to him.

* * *

 _"Sheldon," Amy stopped him before he could begin to ramble. "I know your present is for us to be intimate together."_

 _"A-and that's okay with you?" he barely got the words out before she captured his lips with hers, arms snaking around his neck. She pulled back, her chest heaving and her pupils dilated._

 _"Yes." it came out a breathy moan._

 _Sheldon gulped. "Ohh boy."_

A faint smile spread across Amy's lips as she leaned in a second time, much slower this time. "M-maybe," Sheldon pulled farther away from her just before her lips met his, pulling out his phone. "Maybe I should pull a quick contract off the internet,"

Before he was able to stall any further, Amy grabbed his shoulders, holding him in place and claiming his mouth with her own. He let his cellphone slide out of his hands and to the floor ( _Contracts be damned!);_ his hands grabbed a tight hold of her hips and he leaned her backwards, forcing her back to meet the couch as he sprawled on top of her. His hands slid from her hips and managed to slither underneath her three layers of clothing, coming into contact with the soft skin underneath. Amy's breath hitched in the back of her throat as he continued his path up her shirt, trailing his fingers along her ribs.

He pulled from her lips and moved to her neck, pressing soft, slow, open-mouthed kisses along from her jawline to her shoulder, softly fondling her waste line. "S-Sheldon," she breathed out as his lips finally latched onto her, teeth pressing ever-so-lightly down. This wasn't like their dalliance the night prior, this wasn't the fast grinding and writhing against each other she had so recently experienced. This was slow, this was deliberate, and this was new and so very much adult. Her hands made his way under his own layers of clothing, feeling his muscles tense before quivering under her soft caress.

Sheldon bit down slightly on her shoulder before sucking against it hard, letting his tongue taste her salty skin. She let out a moan, breathing his name into her ear. He moved his hands up, slowly unbuttoning her cardigan. He didn't know what he was doing or why he was doing it, but he knew that he needed to hear that noise again. His hands made his way down her cardigan, undoing each button before brushing it off her shoulders. He pulled away from her neck, looking at her intently, his hands already working on her blouse. Her face was flushed and her eyes were hooded over, giving her an aura of desire and wanton.

It wasn't long before the blouse fell from her; the only thing separating Sheldon from seeing Amy fully was a plain, white t-shirt. He let his hands hook the cotton carefully, waiting for Amy to nod her consent before pulling the fabric from her. He studied her features a final time before letting his gaze drop to her bra-covered bosom.

He knew what they looked like, he'd seen them before when he bathed her, but that was purely platonic, for medical purposes only. Now he could freely look, study her every curve. "You're beautiful," he murmured hoarsely before letting his face fall to her chest, kissing the top of her breast lightly. She whimpered in response. His hands reached to cup the mounds, massaging the curves under his hands while trailing kisses down her cleavage. His thumbs wriggled their way underneath her bra, coming in contact with the coral nipples underneath.

"O-oh Sheldon," she gasped, raising her chest to lean into his touch. She felt him smile against her neck as his hands made their way underneath her, searching for the clasp on her bra. It wasn't long before he pulled from her neck, looking at her intently as he fumbled with her bra. He let out a sigh of frustration and anticipation; Amy giggled in response. "It's in the front." she whispered to him. He gave her a look of questioning, and she reached up, pushing the cups together and forcing the clasp free. The fourth and final barrier between Sheldon and Amy's luscious chest was flung carelessly across the room as he buried her face in her bosom.

She cried out as his tongue flicked her nipple, letting out a deep moan when he latched his mouth onto it. Her hands slid down his sides, grasping his shirts and tugging them slightly upwards. Her desire was clear, and he pulled away from her chest only long enough to yank the shirts from his body, the impulse to fold them neatly quickly faded as he captured her mouth once again. While his hands stayed caressing her breasts, hers were restless, roaming his back, his shoulders, his stomach, and in a bold and daring move, she let one of her hands slither its way into his pants.

His mind blanked and he pulled away from her lips, letting out a strangled moan. He let his head rest against the arm of the couch, his breath tickling her ear. She moved her hand ever so slightly, running her fingers against the bulge in his underwear. His hips bucked towards her hand and his grip against her tightened. "N..Not. Not here," he managed to articulate (a difficult task with her hand still caressing him). In a moment of great strength he picked her up off the couch, carrying her to her bedroom.

* * *

He laid her onto the bed gently, crawling on top of her and recapturing her lips, kissing her with a slow passion, letting his hands roam her body ever so slowly.

It was sweet, Amy thought, but not at all what she wanted. She wanted to resume the fast pace they were taking only moments ago. So she did the first thing that came to mind, one that she was sure would shock him in every way possible. It was a cheap move, and she knew it, but it just felt so very right. She pushed him off of her, switching their positions. She peeled the tights from her legs and let the skirt fall from her body, leaving her clad in a pair of red panties. She heard him take in a shaky breath as she let herself rest on his lap.

Sheldon could only look at her in shock as she sat before him, practically naked and full of desire. All hopes of self control went out the window as he crushed her to him. He wasn't sure what his plans were, but he knew he needed her, and he needed her _now._ The feeling was mutual.

The last few pieces of clothing that separated them were quickly shed from their bodies and it wasn't long before they gazed into each others eyes, both seeking for permission. "Are you ready?" Amy almost screamed it in anticipation.

"Are _you?"_ was his reply. And so, she responded in the way her body was screaming at her to do, lowering herself on top of him with a clipped cry. She could feel the tears of pain prickle at her eyes as she relinquished her virginity to Sheldon, the man she never thought would want her the way she wanted him. She just sat there for a minute, eyes squeezed shut as she basked in the moment. This was special, this was her only first time, and she wanted to remember all of it. For the first time in the five years they had been dating, she actually felt glad she had waited this long. _This_ was worth it. As the pain subsided, it was quickly replaced with a burning need, and she rocked into him, relishing in the deep moan that escaped him.

She wasn't sure how long it lasted, it felt like an eternity and at the same time it felt like it was over too soon. She screamed his name as she fell over the edge, her walls clenching around him, sending him tumbling after her. She rolled off of him, gasping for breath and taking his hand in hers. He watched her as she basked in the afterglow of her orgasm, a smile spreading across his face. He looked up at the ceiling with a contented sigh.

"Well, I enjoyed that more than I thought I would."


End file.
